


You didn't bring me out here to kill me, right?

by LittleRock17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Kara is so extra, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Lena fills Kara's office with flowers so Kara has to do something in return, right? SuperCorp first date without they knowing it was their first date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction.net  
> Sorry for any typos

Kara Danvers' office was filled with flowers. Plumerias of a variety of colors to be exact. White, blue, pink and more, all so beautifully arranged inside her tiny office. Kara couldn't believe it but at the same time she did. This was without a doubt Lena Luthor's doing and the blonde didn't know how to react. So after getting her exclusive for Snapper and thanking the brunette for her incredible gesture, Kara knew she had to thank her with more than just words. After all, Lena had called her, Kara Danvers, her hero. _Kara Danvers_. Not Supergirl. That was a first and it had felt _so_ good. More than good actually; her heart was pounding so hard on her chest that she was afraid Lena could hear it and that's why she left the CEO's office in a hurry with a quick hug that did nothing but make her heart beat even faster. As soon as she left the L-Corp building, Kara started to think how to thank Lena. Brunch and dinner dates were things they already did so that wouldn't be enough. Or maybe if she somehow managed to make dinner special… She was getting some ideas. The blonde pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and called her sister.

"Alex."

" _Hi sis, what's up?"_ The DEO agent greeted.

"I need some hours off." Even through the phone, the kryptonian could feel the crinkle forming between her sister's brows.

" _What? From what do you need some hours off?"_ Alex sounded confused.

"From _superheroing_ , off course." The blonde whispered.

" _And why is that?"_

"Because I want to do something to thank Lena. I just need to be free this afternoon, I'll be back on duty first thing tomorrow." Kara explained briefly.

" _You want to thank Lena? Luthor?_ The _Lena Luthor?"_ Alex's voice was filled with disbelief. _"Why would you do that?"_

"First of all, stop with that tone. You know she's not just _another Luthor_ , like you all like to believe. We've just proven that. Second, I want to thank her for the flowers she sent to my office, they were beautiful and just words are not enough to do it."

" _But those were 'thank you' flowers. You want to thank_ her _for thanking_ you _?"_ Now amusement filled Alex's words. _"That doesn't make any sense."_

"Whatever, Alex. Can you handle things without me until tomorrow?"

" _Don't be so pretentious,_ Supergirl, _"_ Alex whispered her alter ego's name, _"I handled things just fine without you for years at the DEO."_

Kara rolled her eyes playfully even if her sister couldn't see her. "Sure you did. Thank you, Alex. See you soon."

" _You're welcome, sis. See ya."_ Alex ended the call.

Kara pocketed her phone again and started walking home. She had some things to prepare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena usually stayed late in her office. The work of a CEO was never done, especially after you were accused and absolved from being part of an anti-alien terrorist organization. It was almost 8 p.m. when she decided to call it a day and head home. However, before she could stand up from her desk and walk to the door, her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and didn't hesitate to answer as she leaned back on her chair with a smile.

"Kara, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon." The brunette said lightheartedly.

" _Is it a crime to call one's friends even if you just saw them a few hours ago?"_ The blonde replied, Lena could tell for her voice that Kara was smiling too.

"Of course not. I know some criminals and you could never be one."

" _The real crime here is that you're working this late, miss Luthor."_ The playful reproach made Lena bite her bottom lip.

"How do you know I'm still working?" The CEO arched a brow.

" _Because I can see the lights are still on in your office."_

This statement made Lena stand up and look out her balcony. Not that she could appreciate anything on the street from the top of the thirty stories' building anyway.

"I was about to head home, actually. You called as I was making my way out." The green eyed woman closed her balcony door and reentered her office.

" _So I assume you're free for dinner with me."_

The brunette's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "Always."

" _Then get your cute butt on the elevator and meet me in the lobby. I'm starving."_

Lena blushed lightly at Kara's words. She felt like a school girl for having such a reaction for the older woman. "I'll be there in a minute." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

" _You better be… You know what? I'm going to time you and if you're not here in a minute, you owe me a pizza… scratch that, 2 pizzas… and potstickers!"_ The Luthor laughed at the blonde's antics. _"59… 58… 57… 56…"_

Pressing the elevator button, Lena said, "I'll buy you pizza and potstickers any night you want." The doors opened immediately and she stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. "In fact, why don't we go eat that right now?"

" _45… I have something else planned for tonight… 42… 41…"_

Lena adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she saw the numbers on the elevator going down. "Care to tell me?"

" _39… nope… 37… it's a surprise… 34… 33…"_

"You can stop counting, you know?" Lena chuckled.

" _28… No, I can't… 26… I like winning… 24…"_

"I didn't know you were so competitive." Lena bit her lip again. It was something she did a lot around Kara.

" _20… You haven't seen me on game night... 17…"_

The elevator dinged, informing that it had reached ground floor. Lena stepped out of it to find Kara waiting for her beside the security guard. She had given Kara full access but at this time of night the guards didn't let anyone inside. Their eyes meet and both women lowered the hands holding their phones, finishing the call.

"Game night, huh?" Lena arched a brow as she walked towards Kara.

"Just a thing that me and my friends do once a month. We play board games and drink." The reporter shrugged. "You should come to the next one, is at my place."

"I don't think your friends would like that."

"I don't care. Besides, Winn likes you." The kryptonian smiled brightly, making Lena do the same.

"Okay… It sounds nice, and I'll get to see this competitive side of yours you had so hidden." She looped her arm with Kara's and started walking towards the door.

"I'm a monster, I warn you."

"I can handle monsters if they're as cute as you."

It was Kara's turn to blush. "And if they're not?"

"We can call Supergirl. She can take the ugly ones."

Both women laughed.

After a few seconds of silence Lena nervously played with the hem of her sleeve. "Are you going to tell me where are we going?"

"Don't you know what a surprise is?" Kara asked without looking at Lena, instead making a hand sign for a taxi to stop.

"I'm not fond of surprises." The brunette had had many surprises and not of the good kind. Too many bad surprises for a lifetime if you asked her.

The taxi stopped in front of them. "Not even if they come from me?" The hero pouted and batted her eyelashes behind her glasses. No one resisted that look, not even Lena Luthor.

The brunette sighed. "Okay. This better be a good place to eat."

Kara opened the door for Lena. "It's a great place. They even have _kale_." She shuddered as she said the last word. "I don't know how you can eat _that_ but I made sure it was on the menu." The blonde climbed inside the taxi after the CEO.

Lena smirked at Kara's aversion towards anything healthy. "Why do you hate vegetables so much?"

"I don't hate _all_ vegetables," The kryptonian fiddled with her glasses, "just the really gross ones."

"You eat so much junk food and still stay fit. I'll never understand how." Lena poked Kara's stomach. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're an alien or something."

Before the reporter could say anything, the taxi driver interrupted. "Where to, ladies?"

"Oh, right." The hero, thanking Rao for the interruption, pulled a piece of paper from her coat and handed it over to the driver.

He read it in silence and crumbled the paper in his hand later. "Okay, buckle up please."

As they were driven towards their destination, the women talked about their days. How Snapper had not said anything mean to Kara or the mountain of paperwork Lena had to sign to catch up from her days away. They were so engrossed with their chat that the brunette didn't notice that they were going outside of town instead of going downtown where the restaurants were. The taxi stopped, making Lena look around and realizing they were in the middle of nowhere, she could only see trees and some light posts.

"Here we are." The driver said.

Confusion could be seen on the brunette's face. "This can't be the place."

Kara pulled some bills from her pocket and gave them to the driver. "Thank you," she turned to face her friend grinning, "This is the place, Lena."

The blonde exited the car and held out her left hand for Lena to take. She did and didn't let go of it once she was out of the car as well, she actually squeezed it harder. "You didn't bring me out here to kill me, right?" The CEO joked still a little confused.

"Well…" Kara started to walk on a really nice rock path, pulling Lena with her. "It is true no one would hear you scream here… I forgot my shovel, though…"

"Kara!" The brunette playfully slapped the reporter's arm with her free hand.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!" The hero raised her hand in defeat.

"Why are we really here? I thought you were hungry, _I_ am hungry." Lena patted her own belly.

"I am too and we're going to eat in a few moments. We just have to get there first."

"Where is _there_ exactly?" They were still walking on that rock pathway surrounded by trees. The lights of the lamp posts were enough to see the path but not much ahead.

" _That's_ the surprise." Kara stopped walking, making Lena do the same. "Actually, I'm going to blindfold you right now." She pulled a piece of cloth from the inside breast pocket of her coat.

"You said you were joking earlier."

The blonde giggled. "I'm not going to kill you." Lena raised an eyebrow. "Pinky swear." She raised her hand with her pinky finger ready for Lena to take it.

The brunette stared at Kara for a moment but she couldn't help but chuckled as a smile broke the seriousness of her facial features. "Just because I believe pinky promises are biding contracts." She stated while joining her pinky with the blonde's.

"Doesn't everybody?" Kara's smile was the last thing Lena saw before everything turned black under the blindfold. "Don't let go of my hand, alright?"

"Alright." The brunette clasped the reporter's hand harder than before. If Kara wasn't human she would probably be hurt from the grip.

They didn't walk a lot, just for a few more minutes. Kara stopped them and placed herself in front of Lena, facing her. "There are some steps here, but you can't take the blindfold off just yet. I'll tell you where the steps begin and where they finish, okay?" She grabbed the Luthor's other hand as well.

"Okay." She breathed in and out slowly. She trusted Kara as much as Kara trusted her. She would be fine.

"Alright… one step," The CEO raised one foot, "another step," she repeated her actions, "another…" same thing, "And the last one." Finally. "We're almost there, I promise." She guided them a few more steps and then stopped.

Lena could hear Kara typing something on her phone, probably texting her murderer friends to take their shot now. Kidding. The sound of typing stopped and then she saw light suddenly bursting through the blindfold. "Kara?"

"Keep your eyes closed for one more minute." The blonde leaned towards Lena to gently remove the blindfold. The brunette felt her breath on her face but she didn't mind it, she was too focused trying to remember how to breath herself with how close the older woman was to her until Kara stepped back. "Now you can open them."

And she did. Green eyes took a minute to adjust to the amount of light that the big dome emitted, images of planets and stars flashing one after the other. "You brought me to the planetarium?" She was in awe not only of what was before her eyes but from the actual stars, shining on the dark sky behind the dome of the planetarium. However, in Lena's mind, there was nothing as bright as Kara's smile. "I thought it was closed for renovations." She said without taking her eyes away from the dome.

The blonde nodded. "It is."

"Then how –" Lena's eyes shifted from the images to see Kara but she saw that behind the blonde there was a table set. "We're having dinner here?"

The kryptonian bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "We are." She grabbed the Luthor's hand and closed the distance between them and the table, pulling the chair for Lena to sit and later sitting down herself. "Carter, miss Grant's son, loves it here so I know the director and I asked him for a favor. The planetarium's big reopening is in a few days and I'm in charge of the article about it, thus he wanted to make sure my piece was the most flattering one in National City."

"That also included dinner?" Lena was impressed of the pull Cat Grant's name and associates still had.

"No," the reporter breathed out, "I bribed the guards with some Supergirl's autographed photos for the table and for one of them to bring the food once we arrived."

"Kara, I can't believe you did all this." Lena gestured around them, the food, the wine that was chilling on an ice bucket, everything.

The blonde readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I wanted to thank you for the flowers but just dinner wouldn't be enough. We do dinner and lunch already so it had to be a little more… special."

The CEO was almost speechless. "Kara, _I_ should be the one thanking you with more than just flowers, not the other way around. _You_ saved me."

The hero snorted, remembering her conversation with her sister. "How about we call it even?" She shrugged.

Lena sighed in compliance. "Okay."

"Okay," Kara repeated. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them with expectation.

"Please, I'm starving." The brunette placed her napkin on her lap as Kara lifted the metal cloche lid from her plate. The dish consisted in steak with kale and white-bean mash. The smell was amazing. Looking over at Kara, her plate also had steak but was accompanied by the traditional mash potatoes.

"I told you the menu had kale for you." The blonde winked at Lena. Then, she reached for the wine and uncorked it with her bare hands, gaining a questioning look from Lena. "It was already loose." It was not.

Pouring the red liquid on their glasses, the women toasted before taking a sip. Lena moaned at the taste. "Oh my God, this is so good. Did you pick it?" The young woman reached out for the bottle, inspecting the label.

"I did not." Kara laughed nervously. "I had a little help since I know nothing about wines."

"This wine is from a specific vineyard in France. How did you get it?" Lena's tone wasn't accusatory, just curious. She took another sip.

"Supergirl." The older woman blurted out.

"You two must be really close if she helps you as much as she trusts you regarding me."

"You have no idea." The kryptonian whispered.

"Are you two…? You know…" The CEO's face was serious for a moment.

"…what?" Kara tilted her head to the side – almost resembling a puppy – oblivious to the implications Lena was suggesting for a second. "Oh, no. No!" She shook her hands in front of her. "Definitely not, Supergirl and I are just… friends… like really close friends but that's it."

Relief washed over Lena's face. "Okay, that's great." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.

"We should dig in; the mash potatoes are better when still hot."

And so the women started to eat, watching at the images the dome provided. Comments from both women about the stars, the cosmos, their thoughts on sci-fi and space travel movies, etc. Kara even talked a little and without much detail how her father, her biological father, used to teach her to read the night sky so she would never get lost. Once the food and wine was over, Kara pulled out her phone and texted the guards to please take care of the table and dishes. Lena insisted on leaving them a large tip for their help and Kara obliged. They left the table and started walking with their arms linked towards the road where a taxi was already waiting for them according to Kara.

"You know... all this talk about the stars and I didn't ask you which is your favorite constellation." Lena suddenly pointed out.

Kara remained silent for a few moments, thinking of the stars she used to see back on Krypton, wishing she could tell Lena about those she couldn't see anymore. At least, not like she used to. "Canis Major." She simply answered.

The brunette chuckled. "Of course you like the Great Dog constellation. You're a puppy yourself."

Both of them laughed.

"Which one's your favorite?" It was Kara's turn to ask.

"When I was little, I liked Leo. It was the easiest to see since it actually resembles a lion unlike most constellations. As I grew up I kinda changed my mind and I like Scorpio better now. I guess I learnt to have some poison and a tough shell to defend myself."

"Scorpio has a red sun; did you know?" Kara reminisced of her home world.

"Yes, I did."

"I like it… but I like Leo better for you." The blonde stated.

"Why is that?" Lena turned her head to look at the other woman who did the same. Jade eyes meet ocean ones.

"Lions are brave and passionate, just like you. They protect what they love. They also know that they're the best." Kara smiled so warmly that she could melt an iceberg. "They're really big cats as well, hence they can be silly and cute."

Lena could feel the heat spreading through her face and neck. "You think I'm cute?"

"And brave and silly and –" Kara stopped talking abruptly when a water drop hit her nose. "What…?" The hero had been so enthralled with the brunette that she didn't sense the change of the atmospherical pressure that usually would tell her it was about to rain. Now it was too late. The blonde took off her coat and placed it over Lena. "Run, it's about to start raining!"

And just like that, it didn't just start raining; it was pouring. Both women ran until they saw their taxi and quickly climbed inside, drenching the back seat, not that the driver seemed to mind as he started driving. Under Kara's coat, Lena was mostly dry, Kara was the one soaked wet.

"Oh my God, Kara! You should have kept your coat! Why did you give it to me?" She asked in concern as she removed Kara's coat and her own to place it over the blonde.

"It's okay. I didn't want you to miss more days at the office if you got sick. You have enough paperwork as it is." The kryptonian dismissed Lena's concern as she took off her glasses and wiped her face quickly with Lena's coat. The brunette took Kara's glasses from her fingers and tried to wipe the water drops. Once they were acceptable enough, she gave them back to the reporter who put them on again, avoiding the CEO's face while she did it.

"Now you'll get sick and Snapper will… snap at you." The young Luthor closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Kara, rubbing her arms trying to warm her up.

Kara laughed at Lena's pun. "He _always_ snaps at me but don't worry, I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Kara."

"Mh-hm," Kara hummed in negation as she shook her head. "Not me."

Not believing Kara, Lena kept trying to warm the blonde up but now they had lean back against the car seat. They remained in the same position throughout all the ride to the city, even when Lena's hands stopped their motion. The taxi driver asked for a specific address and Kara asked Lena to give hers – the reporter didn't know yet where her friend lived – and they stopped at the luxurious apartment building first.

"I guess this is it for tonight." A hint of disappointment could be heard on Lena's voice.

Kara nodded as she handed Lena her coat. "It is." She confirmed.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you, Kara."

"I enjoyed myself as well… I like spending time with you."

"I loved your surprise. It's the best surprise someone has ever given me."

The hero smiled wide. "I'm really glad you liked it."

"I even liked the rain." What Lena had liked was holding Kara on the ride over but she wasn't going to say that.

"Well, that wasn't part of my surprise but I'll take the credit." Kara bit her lip. She did that a lot while observing Lena.

"But I was wrong about one thing." The CEO whispered, crooking her head to the side.

Kara's eyebrows raised in concern that she did something wrong. "About what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"You _are_ a criminal…" The brunette leaned towards the blonde, their noses a few inches away. "… because you're stealing my heart." Kara's eyes opened wide in surprise but quickly closed once Lena erased the distance between them, pressing her warm lips against Kara's still cold ones.

The kiss wasn't hungry or needy. It was sweet, slow. No tongue involved, just lips moving softly against each other. They could taste the rain and the wine they had drank. After a few seconds Lena pulled away, not without biting Kara's bottom lip and pulling it with her before releasing it.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" That question wasn't what it appeared to be. It wasn't a simple 'We'll hang out tomorrow, right?' kind of question, it was a 'I didn't screw our friendship up, right?' kind of question.

Kara swallowed the knot on her throat before she was render speechless. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A smirk formed on Lena's face. "See you tomorrow, Kara." She quickly leaned forward again, pecking Kara on the lips one last time before opening the car door and running to her building entrance since the rain hadn't stopped yet.

Kara sat there, like she was made out of stone, for a few moments until the driver cleared his throat. "Where do I take you, miss?"

Kara finally was let out of her trance. "Right, sorry…" The blonde gave the man her address while trying not to think in the spectacle they had just give the man. Judging by his heartbeat, he had payed close attention to them. Wait, not thinking about it. That's better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks had gone by since Lena had been vindicated and absolved as an accomplice of her mother's evil schemes. A couple of weeks since Kara saved the youngest Luthor's life and reputation. And also a couple of weeks since Kara and Lena had started to… not secretly dating. It was more like secretly kissing, secretly hand holding and secretly feeling each other up with their clothes on. Ok, they were secretly dating and it was the best thing that ever happened to them.

A couple of weeks had gone by since Lena had been vindicated and absolved as an accomplice of her mother's evil schemes. A couple of weeks since Kara saved the youngest Luthor's life and reputation. And also a couple of weeks since Kara and Lena had started to… not secretly dating. It was more like secretly kissing, secretly hand holding and secretly feeling each other up with their clothes on. Ok, they were secretly dating and it was the best thing that ever happened to them. After that night at the planetarium they kept getting together for lunch or dinner as usual, nothing that the people close to them would consider something more than friendly, but when the women were alone they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They still hadn't put a name to what they were, mostly because every time they started having that conversation Kara found a way to avoid it. She wasn't comfortable talking about taking things to the next level when she still hadn't told Lena who she really was. Having a secret identity wasn't very good for a relationship.

Kara usually woke up with a smile on her face, feeling giddy as the sunrays touched her skin through the windows. Now she smiled even brighter than before because since she started _not_ dating Lena, she got a _'good morning sunshine'_ text from the brunette every day. Before being Supergirl, Kara used to wake up at sunrise because she was always charged up with solar energy, but nowadays she indulged a little bit more on her sleep, waking up just an hour before going to work unless there was some incident that needed of her assistance. Lena always texted her around 7 a.m. before her own morning routine and Kara usually saw the text almost an hour after it was sent.

The kryptonian's alarm broke the silence in her apartment, waking her up in a second. Opening her eyes as she grinned, Kara sat up on her bed and reached for her phone to turn off the alarm and read the usual text from the youngest Luthor. However, there was no notifications on her phone from the green eyed woman. Frowning, the reporter opened their conversation and was about to text her when she heard a cry for help on the other side of the city, it sounded like a bank robbery. Forgetting what she was about to do, the heroine changed out of her pajamas into her super suit and flew out of her loft in a second.

On the other side of Nacional City, Lena Luthor laid in her bed, cocooned on the thousand thread count sheets, shivering and covered in cold sweat. Her phone started ringing, waking her up. Battling to open her eyes, the young businesswoman reached out for the device to make the noise stop. Finally turning off the alarm, Lena realized it was her second one, apparently she had slept through the first alarm at 7 and now it was 8 o'clock. She was supposed to be at her office by now but that wasn't happening any time soon judging by the state she was in.

Lena sneezed loudly, barely having time to cover her nose with a single hand. "Gross…" she mumbled as she saw her hand and phone screen covered with snot. She grabbed some paper tissues from her nightstand and cleaned her hand, then her phone. The brunette dialed her assistant's number as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

After two rings, Jess answered her phone. _"Good morning miss Luthor."_

"Good morning Jess," Lena said, then sneezed, "I need you to cancel all my appointments for the day."

" _Miss Luthor, are you okay?"_ Her boss never missed work, not when there was a crazy man trying to kill her and certainly not because of a cold.

Sneeze. "I'm okay it's just –" sneeze, "… a really bad cold." The CEO blew her nose into a tissue.

" _I'll reschedule your appointments right away. Do you need anything else?"_

"No, that would be all." Lena said as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

" _I can get you some medicine and soup if you'd like."_ The brunette's assistant kindly offered.

Lena sighed. "That would be lovely." She couldn't refuse, she was feeling like crap and some soup and medicine sounded really good. "Thank you Jess."

" _Don't mention it miss Luthor. I'll be there as soon as I finish here."_

"Since you can come inside my penthouse, don't bother knocking, I'll try to get some more sleep." Lena said as she shifted in bed, turning her pillow around so she could feel the cold side of it.

" _Of course. You should also turn off your phone so no one disturbs you."_

"That's a good idea, Thank you again."

" _Always here to help."_ Jess hung up after that.

Lena followed her assistant's advice and turned off her phone, even when her mind kept telling her that she was forgetting something… Never mind, sleep was more important.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bank robbery was really easy to handle, Supergirl was in and out in less than 10 minutes. The thing that had taken a little more time was the fire two blocks away from the bank where she had rescued seven people, three dogs and one cat. The crowds were cheering like crazy. After posing for some photos and receiving hugs from the grateful survivors Kara flew back to her loft to pick up her stuff and head to CatCo. She grabbed her phone seeing that it was past 8:30 and still no text from Lena. The crinkle between her brows made its appearance as she dialed her number.

" _You have reached Lena Luthor's phone. I'm currently unavailable, please leave your message."_ Kara hung up after hearing those words.

Dialing again, it went straight to voicemail two more times.

"That's weird…" she said under her breath as she searched for the brunette's office number.

" _Good morning, this is Jess speaking. You've contacted Lena Luthor's office, how can I help you?"_ Jess answered after a few seconds polite as ever.

"Good morning Jess, this is Kara. I was wondering if Lena's in a meeting or something… she's not answering her phone." She tried to hide the worry in her voice.

After a few seconds Jess answered hesitantly, _"Miss Luthor is not in a meeting. She's out sick."_

"Sick?" Kara asked alarmed, "Is it bad? Where is she?" She was about to fly out of her apartment again, thankful she hadn't taken off her suit.

" _It's nothing serious, just a cold apparently. I was just about to go to her penthouse to bring her some medicine and food."_

The reporter sighed in relief. "I can do that, don't worry."

" _I can't ask you to do that, miss Danvers."_ Jess quickly replied.

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

" _Even so, only authorized people can go inside miss Luthor's penthouse."_ There was no point in letting Kara go if she couldn't get inside, Jess thought.

"I know, don't worry about that." On the other side of the line, Jess' eyes opened wide at the realization. "Thank you Jess; I'll take care of her. Bye." The reporter ended the call after hearing the assistant's goodbyes.

Changing to her civilian clothes, the kryptonian left her apartment at a humanly fast speed. She really wanted to get quickly to Lena but it would be weird if Supergirl showed up to a pharmacy asking for cold syrup.

Finally arriving to Lena's building with a bag filled with soup containers and another smaller bag containing multiple medicines, Kara smiled at the security guard as she greeted and thanked him for holding the door open for her. Over the past few days they had seen each other a lot, the only difference was that this time the blonde was alone, which made sense to the guard since he didn't see the brunette leave the building that morning. Reaching the elevator, the reporter pressed the button to the last floor with was reserved only for Lena's penthouse. Walking out of the lift, Kara shifted the medicine bag from her right to her left hand as she needed her hand free for the biometric lock on the CEO's door. The first time she was in Lena's apartment and the brunette offered to grant her access to her home, Kara was a little uneasy about it, afraid that it would reveal her true nature. She joked about it but Lena assured her that it didn't look for DNA, it only needed her finger prints. Kara was relieved to hear that.

Entering the penthouse, she was welcomed by the pristine white interior. Sunrays invading the living room through the bullet proof glass walls of the balcony. The reporter took off her coat and left her purse and the soup on the counter, walking towards Lena's bedroom with the medicine in hand. Since she stepped foot on the building she tuned her super hearing to Lena's heartbeat. It was beating faster than normal, but nothing alarming. Her breathing however, was a different story. Her lungs were starting to fill up with phlegm causing her to cough and sneeze, waking her up from her light slumber.

Kara entered the darkened room courtesy of the blinds over the window, not that it was a problem to her at all. Focusing on the figure on the bed that looked like a lump of sheets by the way she was covered. She would laugh if she didn't know how awful must Lena be feeling. The heroine walked around the side of the bed where Lena was and crouched down next to her, extending a hand to brush some dark locks from the damp forehead. She wished she could feel if her fever was bad but her heat resistant skin wouldn't let her.

"Lena." Kara gently whispered.

The only response she got was a grunt from the CEO.

"Lee, wake up please." The kryptonian tried again, caressing the businesswoman cheekbone with her thumb.

This time Kara got lucky. The brunette slowly opened her green eyes, squinting, trying to focus on the person in front of her. "Kara?" She asked, voice muffled against her sheets, then coughed.

The reporter smiled at the other woman. "Yes, it's me." She grabbed the edge of the sheet and lowered it, uncovering Lena's chin and neck.

The youngest Luthor smiled for a second but then frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Jess told me you were sick and I came here to take care of you, obviously." Kara stood up as she saw Lena trying to sit up. "Here, let me help you." She took Lena's hands and place them around her neck, grabbing the brunette's waist and lifting her up until her back was against the headboard.

"You didn't have to –" sneeze, "come here, you're going to get sick." Lena coughed the last part.

The blonde smiled again as she stepped back and half opened the blinds to let some light illuminate the room but not a lot to bother the brunette. "I told you I don't get sick." Then she started to collect all the dirty tissues and put them in the trash bin.

Sneeze, "I'm serious Kara." Lena said lifting a brow, then blew her nose.

"I'm serious too. I want to take care of you." The blonde grabbed the bag containing the medicines and started to pull them out. "I brought you cold syrup, cough syrup, some Tylenol for your fever and," she made a dramatic pause as she showed Lena the last items of the bag, "a lollypop if you promise to be good."

"There are two lollypops." The businesswoman pointed out.

"Pff, one is for me, obviously." Kara rolled her eyes teasingly.

Lena giggle at the blonde's playfulness. "Okay. I'll be good." She nodded.

"Let me draw you a bath, you must feel sticky with sweat." The reporter starting walking towards the bathroom as she spoke.

"Kara, darling, if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask." Even sick, Lena managed to make her smirk and lip bite the sexiest thing.

"I-I wasn't – I didn't mean that –" Kara stuttered as her face flushed, "I'll change your sheets and heat up your soup in the meantime." She clarified as her back hit the bathroom door, hurrying inside. Lena heard the water running, filling the tub, as Kara came out of the bathroom. "D-do you need help getting in?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"No, thank you." Lena stopped teasing her. After all, she didn't want the blonde to get sick too and direct contact would do just that. "You said something about soup?"

"Yes! I'll go grab it." The blonde strode out of the room, feeling the heat from her cheeks drift to her belly as her senses took in Lena's scent and her rapid heartbeat, inappropriate images involving Lena naked and sweaty popping in her mind thanks to the brunette's previous words.

Lena took a quick shower before climbing into the bathtub, she found it gross to soak in dirt water. The water felt so good as she rested her back on the side of the tub. Kara must have used some essence oil because her sore muscles started to feel better, or maybe it was just because she felt taken care of by the blonde. After a few minutes inside, followed by a coughing fit, she decided it was time to get back to bed. As the CEO returned to her room she saw that Kara had indeed changed her sheets, brought soup and a glass of water as well as a basing filled with water and a cloth to place in her forehead. There was a change of clothes – underwear, shorts and a tank top – on the foot of her bed with a note on it. _'Call me in when you get dressed. I'm making some more food.'_ Lena smiled at Kara's thoughtfulness, taking off her bathrobe and starting put on her clothes.

Kara, who was on the kitchen making pancakes for Lena and herself – don't judge, she didn't have breakfast earlier – could hear the other woman sneeze again. She didn't remember ever getting sick back on Krypton but once she got to Earth she saw her sister sick multiple times. She really felt sorry for humans, being so fragile and vulnerable on their own planet. She just hoped that Lena got better soon.

" _Kara, you can come in."_ Lena called from the bedroom.

The heroine turned off the stove and walked towards the bedroom with a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on a tray. Easily balancing the tray on one hand, she opened the door and joined Lena inside. "I made pancakes in case you want something other than soup." She placed the tray on the other nightstand, pulling down the sheets, she took off her shoes and climbed into bed next to the younger woman.

Lena was in the middle of taking a spoonful of soup to her mouth when Kara entered the room. Making a face as the warm liquid went down her sore throat, she answered the blonde. "No, thank you. I don't think I can eat anything else." She tried to eat some more soup.

Kara sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I'll have to eat this pancakes all by myself." The older woman placed the tray on her lap and started eating.

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh honey, I wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself like that." She teased her.

The blonde covered her mouth with her fist, speaking with her mouth full. "I'm just doing what any best friend would do."

"So, we're best friend?" The businesswoman lifted a brow.

The kryptonian swallowed down her pancake. "…Yes, we are."

"Only that?" Her hand gently grabbed the blonde's chin, making her look at her in the eyes but before the blonde could answer… " _Achoo_!" Lena didn't have time to cover her nose and sneezed all over Kara. "Oh my God, Kara! I'm _so_ sorry!"

The reporter's face contorted, eyes squeezed shut behind her glasses, nose crinkled and lips trying to contain a smile. "Bless you." A laugh escaped her throat as she opened her eyes. "Could you hand me a tissue?"

Lena hurried to do what she was asked, handing Kara the whole box of tissues. "Now you're going to get sick because of me." She reprimanded herself.

The heroine took some tissues and looked away from the brunette, taking off her glasses, cleaning them and then wiping her face. "Don't worry, I already told you that getting sick is not a thing for me." She placed her glasses back on her face.

Green eyes looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Everyone gets sick, you're not Supergirl."

Kara, who had reassumed eating, almost choked on her pancake. She didn't know what was worst, the conversation they were having before Lena sneezed all over her face or the one after. Feeling Lena's hand patting her on the back wasn't helping. "I think it's time for you to take your medicine."

The brunette finished her bowl of soup and placed it on the nightstand on her right. "I think so too." She had taken her temperature after her bath and it was of 100.4 F.

The reporter climbed out of bed and walked to the other side. She grabbed two pills of Tylenol and handed them to Lena with the glass of water, then she took the cough syrup and poured 5 ml on the small cup. "Here says you should take it every 8 hours."

Lena gulped down the pills with water and later she drank the syrup, making a face. "That thing tastes awful."

"Maybe I should've gotten the kiddy version, it's strawberry flavored." Kara chuckled.

The CEO raised a brow. "Ha, ha, _very_ funny miss Danvers."

The blonde's grin widened. "Always here to make you laugh, _miss_ Luthor." She grabbed the glass away from Lena's hand as well as the syrup measure cup. "Lay down, I'm going to put a damp cloth over your forehead. We don't want that genius brain of yours to be fried by your fever." As she spoke, Kara submerged the cloth into the basin and squeezed the excess of water.

The brunette did as she was told and felt relief wash over her as the cool fabric touched her skin. The kryptonian took the covers away from Lena, leaving them at the end of the bed and gaining an annoyed sound from the businesswoman. "Why?" She whined.

"Because your body needs to cool down." The blonde explained while she returned to her spot on the bed, laying on her right side to face Lena.

The young Luthor turned her head to face the older woman, careful not to let the damp cloth fall. "And your body needs to be away from mine if you don't want to get sick."

 _Rao, this woman is stubborn_ , Kara thought. "I could kiss you a hundred times and I wouldn't get sick." Her left hand stretched out to stroke the dark locks of hair, grateful that Lena had blown dry them.

Lena sneezed before she could reply. The reporter quickly handed her a tissue. "Don't do it."

Kara scooched closer to Lena. "Don't do what?" She asked mischievously.

"Kara, please." A hand tried to push the blonde away but Lena was too weak – and the reporter was too strong – and it didn't stop her from getting closer. Finally, Lena felt soft lips covering hers, moving slowly and sweet. Kara's tongue darting out from between her lips, asking for permission to do more. But Lena was still lucid enough not to give in, so she pushed the blonde away, who allowed the movement. "Stop."

Kara backed away only a few inches from the brunette and looked down at her. She made a decision then. "I'm going to tell you the reason why I can kiss you without risking getting sick." She stated. "But before I tell you, I want you to know that it was never my intention to lie to you, nor did I do it because of your last name… I trust you and I always will…"

Kara's blue eyes were glossy and Lena didn't know what to say. "Go on…" So she encouraged the other woman.

The heroine propped herself on her hands until she was sitting on the bed cross-legged. First, she let her hair free from her ponytail. "I can't get sick because my biology is superior," her glasses were next, Kara continued to talk, taking them off slowly, "I can't get injured either," her hands traveled to the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning it with swift movements. "I can do what most of the world would label as impossible or inhuman." Lena couldn't help her eyes drifting down, confused – and a little eager – at first as to why was Kara undressing but then her green eyes went wide in realization as she saw blue fabric underneath Kara's button up.

Lena sat up, ignoring the damp cloth falling, and reached out to touch the crest on the blonde's chest, only to withdrew her hand before she did it. "You're Supergirl." She whispered.

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and placed it above the symbol on her chest. "I am."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lena wasn't hurt… not much at least.

The blonde exhaled slowly before speaking. "My identity is my biggest treasure. I can't share it with everybody because that would endanger everyone I love; everyone I care about." Her voice sounded like a plead. "And I care about you a lot, I need you to believe me when I say that."

Without hesitation, Lena answered her as she cupped Kara's face. "I believe you." She leaned towards the blonde who got the hint and closed the distance between them. The kiss was more heated that the previous one, Lena no longer afraid to make the other woman sick but soon realizing it must not be pleasant to kiss someone in her condition. Besides, she was having a hard time trying to breath since her nose was a little stuffed at the moment. "I think we should stop for now."

Kara giggled. "Why? Your snot covered kisses might be just as good as your regular ones." She teased the younger woman.

"I highly doubt that." Lena arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

The kryptonian leaned forward to kiss Lena again but stopped before she reached her lips. "Oh, by the way, I think we should continue to keep this a secret."

Lena's brows knitted. "Why?" The brunette had just made up her mind about Kara's apprehension to put a label on their relationship, pinning it on her secret identity. It never occurred to her that, maybe, Kara didn't want to be publicly related to her.

The reporter caught on Lena's train of thought and quickly clarified her reason. "Wait, it's not because you're a Luthor, I couldn't care less about that." She gave the other woman a quick peck on the lips. "It's because I work alongside a government organization and they don't like it when I tell people who I am." The blonde's forehead touched Lena's. "I want to enjoy this as long as possible without them butting in."

Relief washed over the businesswoman instantly. "Okay."

Before any of the women could say or do anything else, a loud noise could be heard coming from the front door. Kara had been so focused on Lena that she didn't hear the small strike team of the DEO leaded by her sister entering the apartment with a battery ram. "FBI, don't move!" Alex yelled as she entered the bedroom, followed by two agents.

"Alex, what the hell?!" Kara turned around in the bed, shielding Lena from her sister's aimed gun.

The agent's gaze shifted between the blonde and the woman behind her. Clearly her sister was fine and the brunette was sick judging by the medicine on the nightstand and her reddened nose. She lowered her gun and ordered the other agents to do the same with a sign. "Why the hell haven't you answered your phone?!"

"Because I was busy!" The blonde climbed out of the bed, standing tall in front of her sister.

"I can see that, revealing your identity to _unauthorized_ people." Alex retorted irritated, pointing at Kara's open shirt as she holstered her gun.

"You work with your sister at the FBI?" Lena blurted out the question.

Kara turned around to look at Lena's eyes. "I need to talk to Alex really quick. Can you just… wait here for a second?" The blonde's hands linked in a pleading sign.

"… okay." She nodded in understanding. She laid on her bed again as the sisters left her room, hearing a part of their conversation before they were out of hearing range.

" _You never showed up to work and didn't even call, I tried reaching you but you never answered your damned phone!"_

" _So you decided to track it?!"_

" _Of course, you could be in danger!"_

That was the last thing Lena heard before her eyes started to close, eyelids heavy. Her still running fever plus the cough syrup were making her sleepy and she decided not to fight it, even when her heart was still pumping at 100 miles per hour. She knew that, from now on, everything would be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next time Lena opened her eyes, she was greeted by sky blue ones and a smile that put the sun to shame with how bright it was. The brunette was lying on her left side, the reporter on her right side to fully face the CEO. It took Lena a second to notice that Kara wasn't wearing her glasses but her shirt was closed again.

"I didn't hallucinate everything because of the fever, did I?" She asked with a whisper.

Kara beamed brighter if possible. "No, you didn't." She assured her.

The brunette laughed softly with joy. "So, a Luthor is dating a Super?" She lifted an eyebrow.

The kryptonian tilted her head to the side, as much as the pillow allowed her. "I don't know; you tell me… _Are_ we dating?" She sounded hopeful.

Lena moved closer to the blonde, propping herself up a little to kiss Kara. "Does that answer your question?" She drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Kara placed her hand on the back of Lena's neck and pulled her closer. "I think I'll need confirmation." She felt the brunette kissing her back instantly, which made her smile into the kiss.

However, Lena abruptly interrupted the contact. "Wait… now that the FBI knows I know… what happens?"

"The DEO." Kara corrected her.

"The what?" If people often teased Kara about her crinkle, they should see Lena's.

"The Department of Extranormal Operations. That's the agency I work with." The blonde clarified.

"But your sister said FBI… I assume it's a secret agency then…" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That's right."

"So, what happens?" She toyed with a blonde lock as she asked.

"You will have to sign a bunch of NDA's." Kara said with a tight smile.

"How many?" She asked warily, her eyes squinting with suspicion.

"A stack… as tall as you." The heroine muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Lena scrunched up her face. "Kara…" she said as a warning.

The blonde couldn't hold her laugh. "I'm kidding, it's just a 20 pages' long document." She only laughed harder when Lena hit her arm. "Ouch!"

Lena shook her hand, trying to hide the slight pain she felt. Kara's muscles were literally rock hard. "Don't be a drama queen, it didn't even hurt you."

"No, it didn't hurt _me_ … your hand however…"

Lena found out that the better way to stop her girlfriend from teasing her any further was to shut her up with kisses, and so she did just that. "Asshole." She whispered against the blonde's lips before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the planetarium, look up Galileo Galilei Planetarium in Buenos Aires, ARG. That's the one I was thinking about.  
> I wrote this before 5x13 so I didn't know Kara invited Lena to game night before, also I kinda forgot Lena lived in a hotel for years but since chapter 2 happens in her appartment, let's forget that, shall we?


End file.
